


Today

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 接《3 am》：https://shanyaobadi.lofter.com/post/30c98ad0_1c70f49c6*痊愈之前做爱请记得戴套
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 2





	Today

在梁耀燮回来的第二天，一个相拥而眠后醒来的早晨，龙俊亨把那对漂亮的尾戒放到了桌上。  
“有点俗，但我还是刻了字。”才好转一些的可怜病号献宝似的摘下盒子里银色的小圈，拉着他的手比划了一下，发现能完美套入后得意地弯起眼睛。“喜欢吗？它们是白金的，不怕水，在家的时候你可以一直戴着，不用那么小心。”  
“很漂亮，我很喜欢。”梁耀燮喂他喝了点蜂蜜水，然后才在那人期待的眼神下把另一枚尾戒——稍微大一点，上面刻着小小的“YS”，心机鬼——戴到同样的地方。  
龙俊亨看起来很满足，伸出手让两个人的小拇指清脆地碰到一起，但马上又为自己有些幼稚的行径露出个不好意思的笑容。“纪念日快乐。”他摩挲着梁耀燮戴戒指的地方，说话挂着鼻音让他的真挚里多出一丝可爱的愚钝。“谢谢你赶回来照顾我，今天一定是托你的福才好起来的。”  
不，我才是要谢谢你。梁耀燮握紧他并在一起的手指，在龙俊亨好心拒绝之前亲了亲微微张开的桃心唇。谢谢你挽救了这个差点被我毁掉的纪念日。  
“哎等等，不要直接就，会，会传——”  
“现在不会了，”他眨眨眼，充满自信地靠近。“我抵抗力高得很。”  
桃心唇上的干燥被蜂蜜水浸湿了，吮起来甜且软，他逗留了好一会才挤开龙俊亨的牙关，溜进高温的口腔内部去找对方谨慎的舌头。舌尖相触的时候那人像是敌不过放弃了，空出来的手漫无目的地抚摸，被他索性抓住放在腰上，顺势听话地攥住了衣角的布料。以收紧的力度看果然还是没好全，鼻子里呼出来的气也热热的烫到脸上，似乎快喘不上气了，他便在心里多数了十个数然后放开龙俊亨，结束了这个处于满足和爽得浑身发软之间的吻。  
“...想睡个回笼觉吗？”他诚恳地问。“我抱着你一起睡，你想做什么都行的那种。”  
龙俊亨起床还没超过五分钟，现在就回去的话被子和床垫上一定到处留着他的体温，一丝不挂也不会冷。他想，了然地捕捉到那人闪烁的眼神。又或者冷点也不是坏事，至少为交缠的四肢找到了好理由，来缓解前一个晚上发软的腰臀对滚烫手掌的渴望。  
毕竟是冬天嘛，梁耀燮宽容地由着龙俊亨边往卧室挪边解自己的衣服，冬天就是要把很多拥抱，亲吻和爱堆起来过才行。

起床五分钟之后，龙俊亨回到了原本的位置。  
“冷不冷，”被脱得一干二净的人跟着钻进被窝把被沿往上拉了拉，确保两个人都裹好之后便由着他连胳膊一起抱到怀里。“怕你太冷，先抱一会缓缓。”  
“还好啦，你身上很暖。”龙俊亨像撸狗一样，手贴在梁耀燮光滑的皮肤上来回打转，从胸口一直摸到腿间，直到继续往下确认对方也和自己一样被亲吻撩拨得硬起来才松了手。“确定要做？把你也折腾病了我就成罪人了......”  
“放心，你以为我只是去健身房拍照的嘛。”梁耀燮逗弄着向前顶了顶他的掌心，肉贴肉蹭着他慢慢翻身起来，分开腿挎到身侧两边，让两个人的胯部顶在一起。被子被带得掀开了不少，但几乎还没让冷空气溜进来便又被拽下去，和男朋友赤裸的上身一起踏实地，热乎乎地压到身上，让人满足极了。  
“...好了，去拿润滑剂，帮我扩张一下。”梁耀燮搭着他的肩膀往上撑了撑，在桃心唇上又啵啵了一下。“我自己够不到，而且，嘶，你想象不到我的腿现在有多酸......”  
大概是生病中的身体还没好全所以敏感得要命，龙俊亨可耻地被这个吻撩拨到硬得比刚才还厉害。梁耀燮向前靠的时候滑过了他的胯部，把涨得不行的阴茎挤到屁股后面，每次为了迎合欲望蹭一下龙俊亨的小腹，那根性器都会被狭小的臀缝贴一下再分开，难耐得不行。没有翻箱倒柜找润滑剂的时间，龙俊亨艰难地反手拿了瓶身体乳，挤到手上在被子里摸索又怕弄脏布料，磨蹭了好一会才抹到顶端上。  
“哈，嗯...好了吗？”  
“好，好了...”他把剩余的一点乳膏按进湿热的甬道里，捏住梁耀燮的屁股试图拉着他往后退进去。“但是我不确定你的腰，呃——”  
不给他说完的机会，对方已经先一步握住他的阴茎贴到穴口上，然后坐直了一点扶着屁股熟练地吞下去。温热的胸口离开龙俊亨怀里的同时走进他的视野，拉开的距离只有十厘米却还是冷得突然而过分，梁耀燮咬着嘴唇抱歉地笑了一下，双手压在他的肩膀上半是支撑半是供暖，即使自己胸前的两颗肉色的小球也被寒冷刺激得硬起来了。龙俊亨拿指节刮了刮圆滚滚的乳粒，抱着赶走冷空气让它重新变软的想法曲起腿，把阴茎往吞吐的穴口里更深的地方顶了顶，顶得梁耀燮立刻就叫了出来。完全插入的鼓涨和舒爽一定紧紧蜷住了他的脚趾，龙俊亨能看到被面上揪出来的小小褶痕，还有在床单上蹭得微红的膝盖弯。他花了点时间来适应，但没持续多久就重新趴回龙俊亨身上，像一床双倍加厚的全自动棉被，只不过反过来被使用者甜蜜地抱进了怀中。  
“耀燮，虽然现在说有点晚...但是我得提醒你，你忘了给我戴套。”  
“都说了不会传染的......”全自动棉被温和又不耐烦地在他下巴上嗦了一下。“拿我当套子吧，射在我里面。拔出来还要换床单被罩，太麻烦了。”  
龙俊亨忍不住把那张嘴拉到正确的地方亲吻来抑制自己难以掩盖的脸红心跳。都是生病的错，他一边接纳对方的舌头一边把腿曲得更高，让弹软的臀肉完全落入手掌中，同时还不忘惦记着这些有的没的。如果不是低烧后的四肢无力还在延续，他真的很想翻个身压紧满嘴跑火车的胆大包天的恋人，再逼着他把安全套的功能落实下来做足做透，直到里面再也容不下任何多余的体液。  
“唔，哈啊...俊，俊亨，我想动一下了......”  
梁耀燮吻得动了情，向后退了退确认整根阴茎都埋在屁股里，才善解人意地开始轻轻地晃起来，把自己操向涨大的顶端。他吞吐得不快，但每次被碾到深处的突起时都会下意识地缩紧穴口，在阴茎的根部用力夹一下，把龙俊亨搞得头昏脑胀。“重不重...”他温柔地说，嗓音甜得像蜂蜜，絮乱的呼吸吹在龙俊亨的颈窝。“觉得舒，舒服吗...还用不用我再夹紧点？”  
可不要，再紧点就成榨汁机了。  
龙俊亨舒服又难受地说不出话，哼了一声揪着他的屁股肉往后堆了堆，权当发泄自己没力反击的无奈。梁耀燮被抓得有点不高兴，反手摸了半天终于握住龙俊亨的手，放到嘴边刚要意思意思咬一口，看到小指上的银圈又心软下来收敛了牙齿。这下空出来的手摸上了他泛红的脸蛋，感受着那团可爱的腮肉随着操弄的动作一下一下乖乖蹭进手心里，龙俊亨忍不住把另一只手也收回来，捧着他的脸酝酿即将到来的下一次接吻，男朋友心领神会凑过来嘴唇相触，然后，啵——  
吻上的同时，阴茎从滑腻的甬道不小心退了出来。  
“啊西......”全身心愉悦被打断，那团圆脸蛋也因为恼怒显得更红了，上面的眼睛羞涩又贪婪，看起来既放不下送到嘴边的吻也舍不得屁股里的宝贝，狠狠吮了桃心唇五秒之后才分开，也不听龙俊亨半真半假的埋怨，胡乱摸着那根狡猾的性器，在臀缝处比划了一阵找到穴口重新一吞到底。  
“...俊亨，我好累，”做完这一切的梁耀燮像是真的变成了一团软绵绵的被子，贴回龙俊亨怀里嘟囔着说。“看在我让你射进来的份上，帮个忙吧。”  
龙俊亨被压得闷闷地笑出来。“好吧，好吧，”他说，挠了挠对方的手心。被子里又热又湿，可梁耀燮坚持牵他的手，两只汗湿的，交叠的手握在一起，连冰凉的白金尾戒也被染上了情意和爱欲的温度。“不过后几天要是你感冒了，可别怪我没提醒过你......”  
但那样也没关系。他摸到昨晚在梁耀燮身上发现的两块线条圆润的盆地按了按，然后揉过饱满的丘峰，最后把注意力集中在如何走入那条深邃狭窄的隧道上。如果真的被感染了，变得像我一样头晕发热，浑身难受，去医院打了点滴还低烧...那时候一定会好好照顾你，一边训你的纵容一边纵容你更多的吻和拥抱，毕竟感冒过一次的人短期之内不可能再反复了。  
“多话...有说话的力气，你不如...嗯哼，对......”  
“不，不说了，我来帮你了......”  
下次要换个不这么辛苦的姿势才行。或许从后面抱住然后背入，前提是房间里的暖气开得很足才行。他想。  
不过不变的是，今天开始每一天都是纪念日，所以每一天都像今天这样，会一直陪在你身边的。

fin


End file.
